koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Be the one
Be the one is a song performed by South Korean vocalist BoA. It debuted on her third album LOVE & HONESTY and was re-cut for her eponymous thirteenth single. The Japanese version of the song is the main theme song for Samurai Warriors; it plays during commercials and the Japanese ending credits. BoA's participation was first revealed during the game's completion press conference; her prerecorded video message was a simple request for players to clear the game for her song. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Stephen A. Kipner, David Frank, Nate Butler :Japanese lyrics: Kenn Kato :Arrangement: Shuichiro Hirata :avex trax label Lyrics Kanji= :Shake your heart yeah... :いまためらったり　 :迷ったりしなくってもいいんじゃない？　 :だって一度っきり　 :二人っきり 思いっきり :Be the one :こわがってる？ ドキドキする :戸惑ってる場合じゃないのに :時計は止まらない :こんなんじゃ 終われない :なにげに Shy boy? :このまま Good night? :ハンバなままで Go home? :ねえっ！ ホントにいいの？ :衝動的でもいいんじゃない？ Please :突然でかまわない :Shake your heart Shake your heart :目を覚ましてMove :いますぐに Don't heave a sigh :感情だけが焦ってない？ Freeze :状況がわかってない！ :Take a chance Take a chance :逃しちゃダメ　 :If you want you will be the one :なぜキミを意識する？ 理由なんていらない :わがままでかまわない 目的は　Be the one :手段なら選ばない 誰かも狙っているから :取りあったり　取られたり :奪ったりもするんじゃない？ :いましかない Say yes (Say yes) :賭けるしかない Tonight (Tonight) :もう止められない Two hearts (Two hearts) :Nothing gonna stop me Nothing gonna stop you :証明できることってない？ Please :それくらいわかんじゃない？ :Shake your heart Shake your heart :走り出して Hey! :その胸に Don't tell a lie :抽象的ならあってないよな :あいまいなるミライ :Take a chance Take a chance :カタチにして　 :So I trust you will be the one :Woo Shake your heart :babe I know you wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now Nothing gonna stop us :衝動的でもいいんじゃない？ Please :突然でかまわない :Shake your heart Shake your heart :目を覚ましてMove :いますぐに Don't heave a sigh :感情だけが焦ってない？ Freeze :状況がわかってない！ :Take a chance Take a chance :逃しちゃダメ　 :If you want you will be the one :証明できることってない？ Please :それくらいわかんじゃない？ :Shake your heart Shake your heart :走り出して Hey! :その胸に Don't tell a lie :抽象的ならあってないよな :あいまいなるミライ :Take a chance, take a chance :カタチにして　 :So I trust you will be the one :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now I know You wanna be |-|Romaji= :Shake your heart yeah... :ima tamerattari :mayottarishinakutte mo iinjyanai? :datte ichido-kkiri :futari-kkiri omoikkiri :Be the one :kowagatteru? dokidokisuru :tomadotteru baijyanai no ni :tokei wa tomaranai :konnanjya owarenai :nanige ni Shy boy? :kono mama Good night? :hanpana mama de Go home? :nee! honto ni ii no? :shoudou-teki mo iinjyanai? Please :totsuzen de kamawanai :Shake your heart Shake your heart :me wo samashite Move :ima sugu ni Don't heave a sigh :kanjou dake ga asettenai? Freeze :joukyou ga wakattenai! :Take a chance Take a chance :nogashicha dame :If you want you will be the one :naze kimi wo ishikisuru? riyuu nante iranai :wagamama de kamawanai mokuteki wa Be the one :shudan nara erabanai dareka mo neratteiru kara :toriattari toraretari :ubattari mo surunjyanai? :ima shikanai Say yes (Say yes) :kakeru shikanai Tonight (Tonight) :mou tomoranari Two hearts (Two hearts) :Nothing gonna stop me Nothing gonna stop you :shoumei dekiru kotottenai? Please :sore kurai wakanjyanai? :Shake your heart Shake your heart :hashiridashite Hey! :sono mune ni Don't tell a lie :chuushou-teki nara attenai yo na :aimainaru mirai :Take a chance Take a chance :katachi ni shite :So I trust you will be the one :Woo Shake your heart :babe I know you wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now Nothing gonna stop us :shoudou-teki mo iinjyanai? Please :totsuzen de kamawanai :Shake your heart Shake your heart :me wo samashite Move :ima sugu ni Don't heave a sigh :kanjou dake ga asettenai? Freeze :joukyou ga wakattenai! :Take a chance Take a chance :nogashicha dame :If you want you will be the one :shoumei dekiru kotottenai? Please :sore kurai wakanjyanai? :Shake your heart Shake your heart :hashiridashite Hey! :sono mune ni Don't tell a lie :chuushou-teki nara attenai yo na :aimai naru mirai :Take a chance Take a chance :katachi ni shite :So I trust you will be the one :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now I know You wanna be |-|English Translation= :Shake your heart yeah... :You're hesitating now? :You don't have to doubt now, y'know? :I mean, once and for all, :the two of us will really :Be the one :You scared? Your heart is racing :This ain't the time to be confused :Clock's not gonna stop :Don't let it end like this :So you're gonna avoid me, Shy boy? :Just like that: Good night? :Leaving this unfinished and Go home? :Hey! Are you really okay with that? :Can't you be impulsive here? Please :I don't care if it's sudden :Shake your heart Shake your heart :Wake up and Move :Right now Don't heave a sigh :You think this is just a rush of emotions? Freeze :You don't get the situation at all! :Take a chance Take a chance :Don't run out on me :If you want you will be the one :Why do you gotta be self-conscious? There's no reason to be :I don't care if it's selfish. My goal is to Be the one :I'm not pullin' tricks here. Since I'm already eying the one I want :To give in or to take: :Why don't I just steal you for myself instead? :You've only got this moment Say yes (Say yes) :You gotta take the chance Tonight (Tonight) :Nobody can stop these Two hearts (Two hearts) :Nothing gonna stop me Nothing gonna stop you :How much more proof do you need? Please :Can't you tell how I feel with what I've already said? :Shake your heart Shake your heart :Start running to me Hey! :Your heart Don't tell a lie :It's not all that abstract :In an ambiguous future :Take a chance Take a chance :Make it real :So I trust you will be the one :Woo Shake your heart :babe I know you wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now Nothing gonna stop us :Can't you be impulsive here? Please :I don't care if it's sudden :Shake your heart Shake your heart :Wake up and Move :Right now Don't heave a sigh :You think this is just a rush of emotions? Freeze :You don't get the situation at all! :Take a chance Take a chance :Don't escape me :If you want you will be the one :How much more proof do you need? Please :Do I have to spell it out for you? :Shake your heart Shake your heart :Sprint to me Hey! :Your heart Don't tell a lie :It's not all that abstract :For this ambiguous future :Take a chance Take a chance :Let it take shape :So I trust you will be the one :Woo woo here we go :now You know I wanna be :Woo woo here we go :now I know You wanna be External Links *Official listing for album, Official listing for the single *Official game commercial download link *Koei Info post, Dengeki report of press conference Category:Songs